


Feeling You

by ncdover1285



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pack Dynamics, Shifter AU, Torture, hurt!Jensen, protective!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: Jensen is next in line to be the pack Alpha when one night while his mate is away, the current Alpha is killed and Jensen is taken. Can Jared find him before he is killed also? With everyone against Jared, saying that Jensen is dead and the only thing keeping him going is the mating bond that he can still feel, telling him that Jensen is alive, Jared goes out to find his mate.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	Feeling You

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the J2 Reverse Bang and was definitely a little different from what I'm used to writing, but was so much fun!
> 
> I want to thank Bluefire986 for creating such a wonderful prompt that is the piece that convinced me that I needed to join this bang. 
> 
> I would also like to thank Masja_17 and jld71 for all the work they did making my ramblings make sense.
> 
> Check out the art master post:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479104

“He’s not dead! How many times do I have to tell you? I can still feel him. If he were dead I wouldn’t be able to, hell, I’d probably be dead.” This last was said more to himself than to the guards that were supposed to be looking for his mate. They had done a cursory search around the area, but Jared knew that he was further away than that. He tried telling them, but none were mated and that made it difficult for them to understand just how a mate bond worked. 

Jared could feel Jensen, but it was weakened. That had to mean that he was further away, but it definitely meant that he wasn’t dead. The pain from a broken mate bond would have incapacitated him, if not killed him. The pain that he was feeling from what they were doing to Jensen was bad enough, but he knew that it would be worse if Jensen were dead. No, his mate was alive and he would just have to go find him on his own since no one wanted to believe him. 

Their camp wasn’t huge by any means, but it did well enough. Their pack was up to thirty-three, which was a good size these days. Shifters that transformed into wolves had become a rare thing, most had died out in the wars, and those that were left always seemed to be at war with one another. To say that Jared was worried about his mate was a major understatement. Jensen was destined to become Alpha once Lancing passed, he was strong and handsome, and extremely smart. These traits, while wonderful in a mate, drew a lot of unwanted attention from those that want to take his place. 

Jensen had been training under Lancing since he was a young pup, being groomed and raised as his successor. There had been a few, mostly Lucian’s group, that had shown disdain toward Jensen. It seemed to increase after he mated with Jared, and he couldn’t help but feel like Jensen being taken was partially his fault. Jensen had gone missing two days ago when Jared had been out with a hunting party and Lancing had been killed at the same time. With the successor to the Alpha missing and the Alpha himself dead, the pack had been looking to Jared as the new Alpha’s mate for what to do. The problem with that was that Jared was more concerned with finding his mate than leading the pack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucian and his group of lackeys had been the ones behind Lancing’s death, but since it wasn’t a sanctioned challenge, he wasn’t allowed the position of Alpha. He was very unhappy about that, but he was still holding out hope. If they were unable to find Jensen soon then he would be able to challenge Jared, and he knew that Jared didn’t want the position. Jared knew that he would be unable to win a challenge if Jensen were dead, the pain from the bond being broken alone would be too much. He was just a little too smug for Jared to think that he had nothing to do with Jensen’s disappearance. That and Jared had noticed that Raul and Hemming were both conveniently missing, this led him to believe that the brothers had taken Jensen somewhere. Jared would have tracked them, but they hadn’t returned since he had gone missing. He was just going to have to try to find them on his own if he could only get away from the needs of his pack long enough. 

Sending scouts and guards out to look for Jensen was about the only thing that Jared could do, for the time being, someone was always there watching and telling Jared that he was needed here. He was going to have to take some drastic measures to be able to leave and look for Jensen, which was ridiculous since he was supposed to be the one in charge right now. It had been three days and the spikes of pain that he was feeling from Jensen felt like they were getting weaker. Jensen was getting worse and Jared was stuck here playing babysitter for the pack that was supposed to be looking after Jensen now. This wasn’t going to work, Jared would find a way to go after him. 

The morning of the fourth day brought with it a plan. He would lead the scouts and not return until he found his mate. Jared believed that the bond would lead him to Jensen. The pain was lessened because he was so far away, so he would go in the direction that he believed Jensen to be in and if the pain worsened then he would know that he was on the right path. If the pain decreased then he would go the other direction, it was as simple as that. Jared blamed the stress and worry for keeping him from being able to come up with this strategy earlier. Now all that was left was to put someone in charge while he was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicia was a small girl and an agile wolf. She was also one of Jensen’s best friends and Jared knew that his mate trusted her. It was uncommon for a female to be left in charge of the pack for any reason, but he needed someone that he and his mate could trust. Felicia fit this description, and just because she was small didn’t mean that she was weak. In her human form, the girl had pale skin and bright red hair but she was feisty and the pack knew enough not to mess with her. In her wolf form she was white with red tips on her fur, she really was beautiful. The most important trait that Jared was looking for right now though was that she can hold her own. She was stubborn and tenacious, but loyal and those were all good things in his mind.

Of course, she complained about having to pull babysitting duty, but when it was time for Jared to leave with the scouts, she was left in charge. Jared’s argument that it was for Jensen was the best argument that he could have had, after that it was mostly what would have to be done while he was gone. This was it, he was going to find his mate. Now, hopefully, Jensen would be able to hold out just a little bit longer and give Jared time to get there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen had gotten weaker, Jared could feel that, but the fact that he could still feel him as they headed out was a positive sign. He had them start in the direction that they had been searching previously to see how the bond reacted. As he had thought, the pain he was receiving began to lessen; they had been looking in the wrong direction. He led them in the opposite direction and the pain intensified. This wasn’t going to be a fun trip, but it was leading Jared to his mate so it was definitely going to be worth it. 

After several miles, the pain became so bad that Jared couldn’t stand it in his human form any longer. He switched forms, becoming a large dark wolf that was actually bigger than most in their camp. Jared leapt over fallen logs and brush trying to get to Jensen faster. Now that he was closer, he could feel the pain emanating through the mating bond that had been muted with distance. Instead of letting that drag him down, Jared turned it into fuel pushing himself toward Jensen and whoever was causing him this much pain. Just as he thought the pain was going to drag him under he topped a hill and saw Jensen tied to a tree in his human form.

Jensen knew that Jared would find him, even though it had been days and these idiots hadn’t stopped torturing him long enough for anything to heal; he knew that his mate would save him. It worried him that Jared hadn’t come by the third day, but he never gave up hoping to see him and continually reaching out to him through the bond. Jensen knew that the camp would be in disarray if what they had said was true. They told him that Lancing was dead, and he must be because if he were alive Raul and Hemming wouldn’t have gotten near Jensen’s den. 

Jared had been out hunting and Jensen was trying to catch up on some sleep, with his mate being away, that was not an easy task, but he had been trying. He heard a noise and just as he lunged for the intruder, everything went black. 

Jensen woke up with a bursting headache and found himself tied with silver to a massive tree in the middle of a wooded area that he was pretty sure he had never been in. That wasn’t good, it meant that he wasn’t anywhere near the hunting grounds and he was a long way from camp. That also meant that if by some chance he was able to escape that he would be traveling back injured with no idea where he was even coming from. 

The silver kept him in his human form, not allowing him to heal from anything that his torturers decided he deserved. It also kept him weaker, keeping him from attacking them when they were close enough. Most of the training that Jensen had done was in wolf form, but Lancing had insisted that Jensen also practice fighting in human form. That still didn’t help him when the silver had him so weak that he could barely raise his head at all, let alone fight two grown wolves that weren’t restrained. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raul was definitely the leader of the two brothers, and he had taken on the title of head torturer. Jensen knew that Raul had never liked him much, and he had probably been looking for an opportunity to take his frustrations out on the next Alpha for quite some time. However, each time that his stone blade raked a new bloody rivulet down Jensen’s skin, he had to wonder what he had ever done that would be bad enough to make the man want to do this. Hemming, however, was not to be underestimated. He chose his fists over a blade, but that only meant that he could be rougher with Jensen without having to give him time to recuperate. 

Jensen’s lips were split in a few different places, his right eye was mostly swollen shut, and he was certain that he had more broken bones than he cared to count at the moment. He smiled up at Raul who was the torturer of the moment. 

“What makes you so happy, pretty boy?” Raul said this with a sneer while wiping Jensen’s blood from his knife.

Jensen wasn’t going to give it away and risk the idiots ditching this party, but he had felt Jared switch forms. His mate was on his way and he was close enough for Jensen to feel and feel strongly. “Nothing that is going to please you.” This was muffled as Hemming came in with another punch to the face. 

Suddenly, Raul stopped. This caused Jensen’s grin to spread further. Raul stepped aside toward a low rise in the wooded area that helped to keep them concealed. Hemming evidently hadn’t heard the same thing as his brother as he continued to beat on Jensen, even as Raul’s attention was drawn to something just out of sight. 

Raul came back to Jensen, making a rather sharp cut that he knew would cause serious damage if he couldn’t get out of the silver that was slowing his healing. “Let’s see what the little Alpha’s mate does when he finds him dead in the woods. He won’t be fit for anything, probably won’t even come back to camp.” With his parting words, the brothers changed form running off in the opposite direction from where Jensen knew Jared was coming from. He lunged after them just as he saw Jared cresting the hill in a full run. He hoped that Jared would stop to help him instead of pursuing his captors, otherwise Jensen might not survive this whole ordeal after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared almost followed the idiots, but Jensen was bleeding and was still in his human form. He would never be able to survive for much longer with all of those injuries if he wasn’t able to heal himself, and Jared knew it. He stopped to tend to his mate, it wasn’t even a conscious choice at this point. The other members of the scouting party could track down the attackers, Jared had other things to worry about right now. 

Stopping beside Jensen, Jared started to bite at the chain that was restraining his mate. This only caused his muzzle to hurt and he was no closer to getting Jensen out of the silver. Reluctantly he switched back to his human form and unhooked the chain, but it hurt too much to stay in this form for long. As soon as Jensen was free of the chain, Jared changed back to be able to tend to his mate’s wounds. 

The bodies of the shifters were supposed to be able to heal themselves, but the fact that Jensen had been restrained in silver wasn’t only slowing this process down, it had stopped it completely because he was too weak to change back into his wolf form at the moment. Jensen leaned back against the tree now and Jared started cleaning his wounds. The saliva alone would help them start to heal and the sooner that Jensen could transform, the quicker his own body would start to heal itself. 

Jared started on the wounds that would be life-threatening, which was the one on Jensen’s neck and the one on his stomach. Going back and forth between the two wasn’t an ideal situation, but he had to get the bleeding to stop for both wounds in order to save his mate. Slowly the one on Jensen’s stomach started to close and the bleeding had slowed down to the point that Jared was pretty sure it would be okay until Jensen could change back. The one on his neck, however, was a little more concerning. If Jared hadn’t come through at the exact moment that he did, Jensen would be dead by now. 

Jared growled into Jensen’s skin as he tended to the wound. The next thing he realized there was a hand carding through his fur as he was tending the cut. “Shhh, I’m okay. You got here in time.” Jensen was always looking out for Jared and this was no different but was too shaken by the thought of losing his mate to calm down. The cut, however, was slowly starting to heal and the bleeding had slowed, but Jared continued his attention. 

Once the major wounds had been tended to, Jensen could probably have been able to change forms, but Jared was content to continue tending the other wounds on Jensen’s body in the same fashion as he had the first two. Jensen, knowing that his mate was in protective mode, simply sat there running his fingers through his fur and talking quietly, reassuring him that he was okay and that he had saved him. He may have been the Alpha of the pack now, but Jared had always been protective of Jensen and their current situation would have multiplied that even more. He could allow him a few minutes to assure that his mate was okay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared had healed most of the wounds on Jensen and continued cleaning his skin, but at this point, Jensen had to stop him. The ministrations were going past healing and cleaning and leading into an area that neither of them would be comfortable with when not in protective mode. “Hey, I’m okay. Can you change back now?”

Jared looked up to Jensen’s eyes like he had been in a trance, then back at his naked body that was no longer covered in sores and dirt. He backed away a few feet and shook his fur before transforming back into his human form. Now they were both naked, sitting in the middle of the woods. “You’re really okay? I wasn’t sure I’d be able to find you in time.”

“You did and I’m fine, are you okay? You kind of zoned out on me there for a while.” Jensen had started to get concerned when his mate wouldn’t stop cleaning him. It was something that he expected when Jared found him in the condition that he had been in, but not to the extent of what actually happened. 

“I’m good, I was just worried. I wish I could have gone after them, but I know the guys that were in this scouting group. I’m sure that they caught up to them and they will be back at camp by the time we join up. I’m just not ready to go back yet. I didn’t bring any clothes and I don’t want to shift back yet.” Jared took Jensen’s hand and helped him to his feet. There was a small cave off to the side of the path that he could see past the tree they were sitting beside. “Come with me?”

Of course, Jensen wasn’t going to say no. He followed his mate over to the cave and the two sat down on the makeshift bed that his attackers had to have been using while they were out here. “Lay with me for a while before we go back?” 

That was definitely a request that Jared wasn’t going to turn down. He had been kept away from his mate for far too long and he needed time with him to reaffirm that he was okay. Yes he had seen with his eyes and he had cleaned every wound, but he still wasn’t satisfied that this was real. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Jared returned to camp with Jensen, Felicia was through being in charge and ready for the guys to take the role back. The scouting group had returned and they’d brought Jensen’s attackers with them. She had been having to deal with not only the day-to-day running of the camp but also figuring out what to do with them until Jensen returned. She had agreed with Jared that Jensen wasn’t dead and he was now the pack Alpha. 

Jensen was completely healed by the time that they returned, something that neither Raul, Hemming, or their leader had expected. It was one thing to take on the pack Alpha in a challenge and win, but Lucian had gone after Lancing as he slept and had done the same with Jensen. The pack was not impressed with his underhanded ways. They would never support his claim, that since he had killed the Alpha, he should take his place. 

The three were chained in silver and being held in a cave on the backside of camp until something could be decided about what to do with them. Jensen had every right to kill them. Pack law allowed it. For that matter, Jared had every right to kill them. They had endangered his mate, they had done more than simply endanger Jensen. They had caused him bodily injury and withheld his ability to heal himself. 

Jensen was leaning towards banishment, but Jared wanted blood. He couldn’t understand how Jensen would want them to be out there where they could come back for him at any time. In the end, he would defer to whatever Jensen wanted to do because he was the one who had been taken. If Jensen decided on banishment he would just have to pay more attention and make sure that Jensen had someone around to look out for him when he was away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was what Jensen had eventually settled on. Jared had thought that he had convinced his mate to put the entire camp out of their misery by putting down the three transgressors, but that had not been the case. Jensen’s heart was part of the reason that Lancing had wanted him to be his successor. He had wanted someone that wouldn’t be bloodthirsty but was still strong. Jensen met that requirement. He was the strongest person that Jared knew, but his heart was a little too big sometimes and he would give others more chances than they truly deserved. 

It had been almost a year since the trio had been led away. There was a group of scouts and fighters that had taken them far from the encampment. Jared made sure of that. He would never trust Lucian and his thugs and he convinced Jensen that they would need a number of other shifters to take them as far as they could and make sure that they stayed gone. He wanted all members of the party they sent to make it back safely and he was concerned that Lucian would try something. 

Jensen was resting, being a leader wasn’t what he really wanted and he had assumed that he would have plenty of time to get used to the idea, but the last year had been hard on him. Lancing was more than a mentor, he had been like a father to Jensen. Losing him had hurt, but having to come back to camp and take on the responsibilities of pack Alpha made it ten times worse. 

Jared had pushed for a security team around the camp. There had always been those that kept an eye on things and made sure that other packs didn’t get too close, but now Jensen had his own security detail. That was something that he didn’t understand, but Jared had been adamant about it. This paid off in the end. Jensen had been at camp again and Jared was on another hunting trip when they came. 

Overall it was fairly anticlimactic. The security detail that Jared had insisted on did their job and Raul never made it to Jensen. He did however tell them everything that he knew about where Lucian and Hemming were before Ty put him down. There wouldn’t be another chance for the would-be assassin or the other two for that matter. 

When Jared returned to camp he was enraged but pleased with the fact that Ty had stopped Raul from getting to Jensen. He was also happy that he would be accompanying the party that would go looking for the other two. Jensen knew that his mate would want revenge, but he didn’t feel comfortable letting him go on his own. Lucian was sneaky and could convince others of anything; who knew if he would have other people on his side wherever he was holding up. Jared going with the group, however, made Jensen feel somewhat better about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raul had said they were only a few miles out of camp and as a group the pack had let Jensen know that they wanted him to stay within the safety of the camp until the threat had been taken care of, so he did not accompany the group. Jensen knew when Jared had found them. The mating bond flared with caution and then adrenaline and Jensen couldn’t sit still. He knew that his mate was fighting Lucian, he wouldn’t allow anyone else to. He wanted to make sure that he didn’t escape again. 

  
Jensen knew when it was over as well, elation and pride overcoming every emotion that Jensen felt at that moment. He knew that Jared had won. He also knew that Jared would want to celebrate tonight, fighting always brought out a blood lust that ended up with them deep in the woods without that protection detail that Jared was so adamant about. That was okay, Jensen thought. For right now they weren’t really needed. He hoped that everyone that went with Jared was alright and that this would finally be over and they could start the rest of their lives without the shadow of the past hanging over them.


End file.
